Harry Potter and the Egg of Behelit
by JustLikePagliacciDid
Summary: Crossover with Berserk. The legendary Egg of Behelit can take you to the height of your desires... and to the pit of your fears. Ted Lupin will do anything to get it, and Harry will do anything to stop him.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter & the Egg of Behelit**

* * *

_Prologue_  
_The Journals of Theodore Lupin  
_(irrelevant section have been removed)

One  
I have often been told how my parents died. They died fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, the much-feared Death Eater and confidant of Lord Voldemort himself. They gave their lives so Harry Potter could complete his mission to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. Those who raised me in their place told me of their valiant deaths, how they were both awarded Order of Merlin First Class. How they are viewed as heroes even today.

They loom in my consciousness as two brilliant, pure people, torn from life by the forces of the Dark Arts. I want to meet them, somehow. I want to look my mother and father in the eye and ask them why. Why I had to be alone, why everyone else had real parents, and I didn't.

Two  
Set out for Hogwarts today. Harry saw off his children at the station. Harry and Ginny have both treated me with the utmost kindness; Remus named him my godfather mere minutes after my birth. An auror and the slayer of Voldemort, he is almost universally regarded as a hero by the magical world.

Also, Scorpius Malfoy is coming to Hogwarts. One-way ticket to Slyterhin.

Met Victoire. She's beautiful.

(deleted)

Twelve  
Read a weird bit in my history textbook recently. According to legend, the wizard Siltmaan's kingdom was destroyed by five wrathful demons, which were summoned by a device he had made called the 'Egg of Behelit.' Supposedly, the Egg has the power to both destroy and to grant the wishes of those who awaken it. I wonder if such an artifact could grant mine.

(deleted)

Thirty-three  
I have been thinking much about the Egg of Behelit lately. I got permission from Professor Karksman to look around the Forbidden Section. He's a terribly gullible fellow, easy to fool. While in the Forbidden Section, I found a book called Obscure Arts. It had a more detailed version of the story:

_King Siltmaan, despite ruling the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah, hungered for even more power. Day and night he studied the dark arts, and after much effort, he was able to locate an artifact called the 'Egg of Behelit' in the tomb of an older, unnamed king. He awakened the egg, and five demons emerged… the offered him what he desired most, in return for the thing loved dearest._

_He agreed, and so the two cities were obliterated._

A ghastly thought.

Thirty-four  
Can't get that accursed legend out of my head.

Thirty-five  
Asked Professor Moriarty about the Egg. He warned me never to speak of it again. I pressed him further, and he simply said that the Egg invariably brings death and ruin to all of its holders.

I've decided to take his advice for the time being.

(deleted)

Forty  
The Egg! I keep imagining what it could give me. I haven't talked about it to anyone else.

Forty-one  
I

I can't take

I can't take it anymore  
I'm going to find the Egg. I can't stop thinking about it!

Forty-two  
I found a picture of the egg in the forbidden section. It's a repulsive thing, but nonetheless, I know it will let me see my parents. I can finally ask them my questions.

Forty-three  
The Egg has migrated around the middle-east, according to the books. It was last sighted on a German muggle named Heinrich Olmann, who was serving with Rommel's troops. His men attacked El-Alamein, and were destroyed utterly. Olmann was last seen stumbling away from the ruins of his tank, presumably with the Egg. Apparently, he told his men that it was a 'good luck charm' that had been in his family for quite some time.

Look's like I'm going to Egypt.

(deleted)

Fifty  
Read a strange manga called _Berserk_ that mentioned the Egg. Dead end.

Fifty-one  
It seems that it is possible to make a device that will point towards the Egg of Behelit. The book I found it in (The Eyes of the Dragon) reports that you need several unsavory things. I won't be able to make it in school.

(deleted)

Eighty-four  
Got out of Hogwarts today. Passed N.E.W.T.S. with flying colors. Must be all the time I spent in the library.

Eighty-five  
Made travel arrangements to Egypt. Told everyone that I wanted to have some time to myself. Harry seemed to understand. Ginny was somewhat tearful, but I've heard that Molly isn't in the best of health.

I've come to see so much, since I learned about the Egg. About life. About power. Everyone has their own purposes as heart. Compassion rarely factors into human calculations; we merely pretend… but I don't pretend. I am exactly what I am.

Eighty-six  
Floo'd to Cairo, checked into a hotel. The Egyptian Ministry of Magic is riddled with corruption, so you can get virtually anything. I've collected everything I've needed for the Egg-hunter. Began assembly.

Eighty-seven  
Finished it. I feel sick. It's a repulsive thing. The things I've had to touch  
my hands are covered with  
I can't turn back.

Eighty-eight

Set out on broomstick. It's pointing out into the desert. Maybe I'll find Olmann's corpse.

Eighty-nine  
Camped in the desert. Not much to see.

Ninety  
_ibid._

Ninety-one  
Arrived in a small village. It has a dirt path leading out of it; it would take weeks to get here on foot. When I landed, the villagers scurried into their houses. I followed the Egg-finder to a small house. I entered and found an extremely old woman and her children and grandchildren. I noticed a wand in her robe, and the Egg hanging from a necklace. While my knowledge of Arabic is far from fluent, we were able to communicate passably. She asked me why I was here. I said I was looking to buy her necklace. She got this strange expression and sent me away!

Shit! Shit shit shit! I am this close to having the egg in my possession, and some old witch stops me? This is outrageous!

Ninety-two  
I can't take it… the Egg…

Ninety-three  
Was scouting the desert. Found an old Panzer, completely ruined. I wondered if it Olmann's.

Ninety-four  
I stalked the old woman. Her children and grandchildren look strangely European… could it be that she and Olmann were in love?

Ninety-five  
It's in my dreams, in my heart… the Egg, the Egg, the Egg! I must have it!

I

I've come to a terrible conclusion.

I must have the Egg. No matter the cost.

Ninety-six  
Tonight, I'm going to kill the old woman.

Ninety-seven  
I- I did it. I can't believe I did it. It was… easy… she was asleep. When I killed her, her son saw and rushed in. I killed him, I killed his wife, their children. I killed-

I killed the entire village. The Egg… it fills me with power! I've never felt like this in my entire life… I dread nothing!

Ninety-eight.  
I got back to Cairo. I can't believe it… the massacre is all over the papers! How did they find out?! They've also printed a picture of the Egg on the paper, telling everyone to report someone carrying this artifact to the authorities. I can only conclude that the old woman's possession of the Egg was known to the authorities. I can't use the floo network. I'm going to cross the Mediterranean on broomstick.

Ninety-nine  
Been three days, hopping from island to island. I arrived in Italy this morning. Seems like the Egg is still big news – people saying it's the nastiest piece of black magic since the Horcruxes. Also, the Ministries are very paranoid about the Egg. They want it back, badly. I have to wonder why they let an old woman have it. I suspect, based on what I've read, that the Egg picks its holder, and the Egg alone. They couldn't have taken it at all, even from a feeble old woman.

One hundred  
Crossed France.

They found out who I am!

'Theodore Lupin has the egg!' On the front of a French newspaper. It was Professor Moriarty… he must have told them!

One hundred one  
Arrived in Normandy today. There were some shady types hanging around the inn I was staying at. I left, and they followed me down the street. I metamorphosed my appearance and evaded them. Still, how did they find me?

One hundred two  
More guys hanging about today. I seem to have temporarily fooled them with my disguise, but they seem to know my general location. Getting the hell out tonight.

One hundred three.  
Arrived in Britain. There are aurors everywhere. I'm still not certain how I escaped- dammit! The Egg got blood on it, and its face – I think I managed to stop it, but- this thing, it seems that it (the rest of the passage is sploched by blood).

I'm in over my head.

One hundred four  
Been two weeks. Hiding out. The aurors are everywhere… how do they keep finding me? I keep changing my face, protecting my campsite, but nothing works, this is insane! Why did it come down to this?! Going to try and hide among the muggles. They won't try anything too big there.


	2. Red Eclipse I

**Harry Potter & the Egg of Behelit**

* * *

_Red Eclipse I_

Ted ran.

His feet pounded on the pavement, tearing down the alley. The pursuers behind him shouted. Ted emerged onto the crowded street; pushing through the thronging muggles, he quickly disappeared, shifting his face. The aurors were only a short distance away, but surely they couldn't find him-

An hand closed around his arm. Ted thrashed violently. He saw a cloaked figure aiming at his face. He lashed out with his fist. The red pulse fired into the air. The auror hit the ground. The muggles yelled in surprise. Ted produced his wand from inside his coat and aimed it at Longbottom. The man raised his own.

Suddenly, Neville hit the ground screaming as blood spilled from dozens of cuts. Muggles panicked, fled the scene; Ted tried to blend in with them, subtly altering his appearance.

The curse came out of nowhere. Ted raised his shield just in time to deflect it into a muggle. She froze, body suddenly paralyzed. Ted zigzagged away towards a crashed car. More aurors were closing in, trying to cover the wounded Neville. Ted ducked a stunner and dived behind a car, breathing heavily.

How could they keep finding him? He could not answer that. Silence rang over the London street. It was insane… they attacked him in a crowded area filled with muggles, all because of the Egg, the Egg! Ted felt blood from a cut seeping down his face. He wiped it away with his sleeve. He had to escape.

"We've put a anit-apparation seal over the area. You can't escape, Ted." It was Harry. Harry Potter. Ted peaked through the shattered windows. The aurors were assembled, wands leveled at the car. "You can surrender, or we can capture you. Your choice."

Ted glanced around. He didn't want to risk being splinched… but he would not be captured. The Egg was his, and he would not allow it to leave him except in death. He prepared to apparate… Suddenly, two aurors burst from either side of the car, aiming for him. He rushed forward like a rabid beast and tackled one. He rolled aside and cursed the other. Blood spilled from her chest as sectum sempra opened her. He took off running, sending curses flying randomly. He felt a spell hit him in the back.

He flew forwards, hitting the ground rolling. He felt the skin stripped off of his hand. Blood spilled from it. The egg came loose from its chain. Stumbling to his feet, he swiped it up in his bloody hand and rushed away. Blood trickled from his wounded palm.

Another curse hit him. He was sent again flying. His head hit the pavement, hard. Too dazed to act, he laid still, the Egg still clutched in his hand. The world seemed to roll and tumble in front of him. He felt his wand pulled from his grasp. Slowly, he rolled over. Harry and several aurors were arrayed around him. They were solemn, cloaked men and women, faces betraying nothing. A familiar man with jet black hair and a jagged scar stepped forward.

"Why did you do it?" asked Harry.

Ted grinned, and raised the Egg to face him. Harry reached for it. Suddenly, the Egg's misshapen features began to rearrange themselves. In surprise, Ted dropped it. The small red egg's eyes, nose, mouth, began to shift around into a human face, blood from his palm dripping across it. Slowly, it completed itself.

Finally, the Egg of Behelit awoke.

It screamed horrendously, sending the aurors reeling in sudden pain. Ted covered his ears, his headache pounding mercilessly. High in the sky, the moon began to rise in front of the Sun. Ted gasped in surprise. This… the Egg's purpose… he had only seen it hinted at in the texts.

The light faded to a sullen red color. "The Egg of Behelit… it summons the Godhands. The most powerful beings in all universes," said Ted, awed. "They will grant me my wishes…"

"What wishes?" demanded Harry.

"My parents… I want to see them."

There was a sudden, magnificent flash.

-

He had arrived in a world of madness.

Stairs leading everywhere, like the darkest nightmares of Escher. Harry sat up, rubbing his head. The scream of Behelit still resonated in his ears. Glancing around, he saw that his team of aurors were still alive, along with Ted. They were lying on a small platform, connected to several of the bizarre, infinite staircases. Some of the other aurors were getting up, rubbing their heads and groaning.

"Is everybody here?" called Harry.

"Here…" came some halfhearted calls. Harry did a quick headcount. His aurors were there, including the wounded, Neville and Tanya… but there was one extra person. Slowly getting to his feet, he stumbled towards the unfamiliar girl lying on the ground. His eyes widened in surprise. "Victoire?" he asked, puzzled. The young woman was Ted's girlfriend, the daughter of Fleur and Bill. How could she have gotten here?

"Huh…?" muttered Victoire, as she came to. "Where am I?"

"I'm not sure," Harry replied. He ran a hand through his perpetually messy dark hair. "It's something to do with Ted and the Egg of Behelit."

"Ted?" Victoire sat up. "Is he alright?"

"See for yourself," Harry said, indicating the battered man nearby.

Victoire gasped and crawled towards him. "What happened to him?!"

"He fought back," Harry replied, dryly. He turned and looked at Tanya and Neville. Neville was an experienced auror, and the proud owner of several scars, but Tanya was a rookie. He crouched over her and examined the cuts. _Ted,_ he thought, _How could he do this? This is dark magic…_ What had happened to his godson, the laughing, mischievous, yet fundamentally goodhearted boy he had known for seventeen years?

Harry looked back at his quarry. Victoire was tending to his injuries, still loving even after his crimes. Harry shook his head.

The aurors were assembled, at the ready. "Alright," said Harry, standing. "We need to get back. This must be some kind of illusion, so-"

"It's not," growled Ted, sitting up.

"You musn't-" began Victoire, but he roughly pushed her aside.

"It's not," repeated Ted. "You are in the realm of the Godhand."

"What are you talking about?"

"Five demonic servants of God Itself. I was chosen to summon them, and I will join them."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "There are no demons. It's been proven."

"Oh yes, Crowley and his 'Findings on Demonology,'" said Ted, laughing derisively. "He was a buffoon. More like, he found what he was looking for and never wanted to think about it again."

Harry approached Ted. "Tell me how to get out of here."

"_They_ decide when you come or go. Not me."

"I'm not going to play any more of your games!" yelled Harry, stepping towards Ted. "Tell me how to leave. Now."

"So eager to leave!" remarked a smooth, seductive female voice. "You insult our hospitality."

Harry turned.

Five of the most repulsive creatures he had ever seen were arrayed behind him.

The aurors all had their wands out, leveled at the demons. The was a woman, stark naked, with long wings that covered her body. The rest were hideous, bloated creatures, grinning gleefully. They looked like corpses twisted beyond all recognition. Several aurors gasped in revulsion. Victoire paled visibly. Ted, however, seemed to fill with awe.

"Welcome!" said the woman, "To the Godhand!"

Harry raised his wand. "What the hell is this?"

"Every 226 years, the Blood Eclipse occurs," continued the woman, "And a new Godhand is chosen."

"The Egg of Behelit calls the chosen one to it, and so he is inexorably drawn towards his destiny," continued another demon.

"And now," said the floating, bloated thing, "Thedore Lupin… do you wish to join us?"

"Yes!" cried Ted, excitedly. "I want to become a Godhand!"

"No!" yelled Victoire. "Ted…"

The demons ignored her. "But joining us is not as easy as that. We need a sacrifice."

"What?" asked Ted. "Anything, I'll give anything!" He was excited like a child on Christmas Day.

"She should be sufficient," said the succubus, pointing at Victoire. The girl froze, shocked.

It gave Ted pause.

"Ted, don't do it!" yelled Harry, stepping forward. "This isn't right!"

His eyes darted between his girlfriend and the assembled Godhand. "Quickly now," said the tall man, "The maelstrom is coming."

"What's that?"

"Tarry too long at it will drag you off," applied another vile creature, pleasantly.

Suddenly, a great whirling storm began to form overhead. Its powerful winds coursed through the realm of the demons, causing some of the slighter aurors to lose their footing. Harry looked at it, shielding his eyes, and saw that it was composed of thousands of ghosts, whirling about wildly. They were all screaming as if the they were being skinned again and again…

His troops had gathered into a formation, ready for an attack.

"Ted, we can escape," began Harry. A mass of spirits, like some kind of tentacle, began to extend from the maelstrom, towards Ted. He looked up at it, terror filling his eyes.

"Hurry," called a Godhand, dryly. "Answer us now, or be lost to the maelstrom for all eternity."

Ted's curled up as the mass of undead slithered closer. "Ted!" yelled Harry. "Ted, come back! We can help-"

"I- I accept!" called Ted, eyes shut.

Victoire screamed as a bloody mark appeared on her neck, bleeding profusely.

"Attack!" yelled Harry.

Ted began to float into the air. The mass of ghosts changed direction toward Victoire. As his aurors attacked the Godhand, Harry dived towards Victoire. The girl was paralyzed with fear. He dragged her to her feet. The Godhands were descending, screaming viciously. Curses flew at them, knocking them backwards. The maelstrom seemed to consume the spells that flew to close it, as if it were some vast magical drain.

The Godhands were closing in, despite the hail of magic being thrown at them. "Run!" Harry yelled, "Try to escape!"

The aurors scattered, fleeing the Godhand monsters. Harry dragged Victoire along, who seemed paralyzed with shock. Harry could hear incantations being called, in the distance, occasionally saw a rogue pulse fly across the open spaces. He practically carried Victoire along, who stared blankly ahead.

After what felt like hours, they came to a stop. Harry paused and sat down. Victoire sank to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry began to collect himself. What could he do to get out of here? There seemed to be no escape… He would have to try and apparate. That exit was probably covered, but there seemed few other escape routes.

"We're going to try and apparate out of here," Harry muttered to Victoire. He took Victoire's arm and envisioned the London street corner. He took the step…

Harry keeled over, pain coursing through his body. Stars whirled in front of him as he doubled over, coughing blood from his stomach. He felt Victoire put an arm on his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter?" she whispered. "Mr. Potter?

"Shit…" he muttered. Slowly, Harry pushed himself upright.

"What now?" asked Victoire.

"How long was I out for?"

"Fifteen minutes. Mr. Potter, what's going on?"

"I don't know." Harry could no longer hear his aurors. He feared the worst.

"There has to be a way out of here," said Harry. "Come on, let's go. We need to avoid… those 'Godhands.'"

They walked up several staircases before he heard the voice.

"I wouldn't be so eager…" called Lupin. "Your good auror - Tanya, is it? - is going to suffer quite dearly if you don't come here soon… and she does look so very inviting naked… I'm not sure how long I can contain myself… Yes, she looks so very innocent."

Harry turned around, snarling. He had to act, but how? They were the most powerful enemies he had ever seen, even greater than Lord Voldemort… _This is my last ace in the hole… but I can't think of another course._ "This will take a minute," Harry said. Victoire nodded.

Harry pointed his wand straight up. The incantation was long and complicated. When it was finished, he would make sure Ted… no… the Godhand knew it.


	3. Red Eclipse II

**Harry Potter & the Egg of Behelit**

* * *

_Red Eclipse II_

There was a magnificent flash, and it appeared in Harry's hand: The Sword of Godric Gryffindor. It was a saber, incrusted with rubies and forged with silver. Victoire gasped. "Is that the Sword of Gryffindor?" she asked, awed.

"Yep. I transfigured it into my wedding ring." Harry raised wand hand, and surely his ring had vanished.

"That's… cool…" muttered Victoire.

"Do you have your wand on you?" asked Harry.

Victoire felt through her pockets. "Yeah, it's here."

"How'd you do on your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.S.?" asked Harry.

"'A,'" replied Victoire, smiling wanly. "Barely."

"Wonderful." Harry concealed the sword in his robe, and the two set out.

Harry tried to figure out a way to exit the realm of the Godhand. Apparation had resulted in extreme physical pain. Wandering around the vast network of stairs had achieved nothing, predictably. What was left?

That was secondary, for the moment. One of his aurors was in danger, and his conscience would not tolerate Tanya's rape and torture. As they progressed through the stairs, Harry heard Lupin's voice. "Her breasts are so very warm… you know… Have you felt them, I wonder? Yes, I think you have… her mind shows me so many interesting things…"

Harry gritted his teeth and said nothing. Victoire blushed and looked away.

-

"Stop it!" yelled Harry. Lupin turned around, seemingly normal. Tanya lay limp in his arm, her clothes stripped away. Harry raised his wand, Victoire only a step behind him.

"Oh, so you're here!" said Ted, joyously. "I have no use for her now." He cast Tanya aside roughly. Unconscious, she rolled away. Victoire darted to her side.

"How do we get out of here?" demanded Harry.

Lupin shrugged. Suddenly, Tanya screamed. "I have no use for her anymore," Ted explained. "No reason to keep her wounds healed." The deep gashes of sectum sempra reopened across Tanya's body, blood spilling across the stone floors. Victoire gasped and tried to staunch the bleeding, fruitlessly.

Harry turned to Lupin just in time to see a long tentacle flashing towards him. Harry dived and avoided it. Lupin's left arm was _morphing_ into a long, flexible limb; tendrils branched off of the first as Ted's body began to lose its shape; it was transforming into a writhing mass of tentacles.

"_Shit_," muttered Harry. He ducked and weaved between the lashing arms. One sliced down from the sky; Harry blasted it with a repulsion curse and rushed towards the body. He began to use deadlier magic; he sent sectum sempra curses to slice, but the arms grew back, hydra-like.

Harry reached into his robe, grasped the sword, and slashed violently at one of the arms. Lupin screamed unexpectedly; Harry swung in wide arcs. Suddenly, Victoire was at his side, helping him with blasts of force. _Tanya_… An arm swung down, and Harry drove the girl from his mind. The Godhand observed from afar, amused. Harry rushed forward towards the amorphous body.

Suddenly, all of the tentacles arched overhead. Harry cried in surprise. Energy arced between the tentacles; a shield began to form between him and his enemy, a dark barrier filled with crackling magical energy.

"That sword… that sword!" Lupin's voice called, hysterical. Harry slashed, and the barrier shattered, its shadowy mass fell into nothing. Harry rushed towards Lupin's body, sword raised-

"Enough."

Blinding pain radiated from Harry's scar, filling his head. He cried out and sank to his knees, the sword falling to his side. The Godhand woman descended, her wings extended, body exposed.

"You are quite skilled, Harry Potter," she remarked.

"Kill him!" yelled Lupin, panicked.

"I think not," said the woman. "Our God is not yet finished with him."

"That's insane! He's trying to kill us!"

"That is so," acknowledged the woman, "But God's words are sacred."

Harry felt Victoire hugging him. He looked up at the woman. She smiled at him mirthlessly, and then pointed at his scar. Another fit of blinding pain filled him, and the world went dark.

-

Harry heard the gentle patter of the rain on canvas. Thunder grumbled distantly. His head pounded along with it. There was the distant creaking of wooden wheels.

A dull ache filled his body, though nothing seemed to be broken. Slowly, Harry sat up right.

"Oh! You're awake!" said an effervescent, childish voice. His head throbbed just hearing it. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

He was in the back of a covered wagon. A little girl – no more than nine or ten – was mere inches from his face. Her eyes were wide a curious.

"Hello," managed Harry, weakly.

"I have some food!" the girl continued, cheerfully. She turned, allowing Harry a broader view of the wagon. Victoire was stretched out opposite him. The wagon was packed with personal possessions. A silent, hunched figure in the front controlled a team of oxen. Occasionally, his whip would crack.

"Grandpa, one of the strangers are awake!" she said, cheerfully.

An old voice grunted. Harry looked around, trying to get his bearings. Where in Europe – or the world, for that matter – did westerners ride in covered wagons? Outside was a muddy, unpaved road stretching into nowhere. A mist was gently wafting in outside.

"Where are we?" asked Harry.

"Hmm? Somewhere near the boarder," said the girl, offering him some bread. "What were you doing in the middle of the road?"

"Long story," Harry replied. "Is my companion alright?" He took a bite of the bread. It was hard stuff, but he was willing to tolerate it.

"Nothing's really wrong with her. You're the one who got beat up." The girl paused. "She did have this one cut that wouldn't close, though. It's really weird."

"Let me see it," Harry replied, concerned.

The girl became a little flushed. "It's in a special place."

"Where?" asked Harry.

"Err… on her bosom," muttered the girl flushing.

Harry glanced out the window. "That's not important… I need to try and fix it. It could be dangerous." He would need every healing spell- Spells! Harry checked his pockets. Nothing – his wand was gone. His wedding ring had returned to his finger as it had been enchanted to do, but his wand…

"Did I have a… stick with me?" asked Harry. Without his wand-

"This?" she asked. She held his wand up.

"Yeah. Can I have it back?"

"It's weird," the girl protested. "It makes sparks."

_Sparks?!_ Could this girl be a witch? "Sparks? How does it do that?"

"Like this," the girl said. She made a swift flicking motion with her wand. Red sparks crackled from the end.

_She's a witch… she probably doesn't know it yet, though_, Harry thought. "Well, yes," He said, cryptically. "It's supposed to do that."

The girl's mouth formed a perfect O. "Are you… are you a warlock?" she whispered, in shock.

"Not my field of expertise. Look, I need it, or my friend could be in danger. Can I have it?"

The girl reluctantly offered it to Harry. He took it and crawled over to Victoire. The old man was muttering something indistinct, but Harry didn't ask after it. "Where's the wound?" he asked. Blushing slightly, the little girl pulled off Victoire's blanket, revealing the naked girl beneath.

A bloody mark was just above her breast. It had been crudely bandaged, but blood had already soaked through. "It won't stop bleeding," whispered the little girl. Harry recognized the curse.

It was the same magic that bound the Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Army, although much, much stronger. He could feel power radiating out from it, malignant. "This is bad."

The girl nodded.

The elderly man grunted, slightly. Harry looked over. Through the front of the wagon, he could see a forest up ahead. It would be troublesome traversing it in the rickety wagon; dangerous, even. "Isn't there any other way?"

The old man gave a noncommittal 'hmph.'

Harry took that as a yes and turned back to Victoire. He began to attempt healing spells, starting at the most basic and working his way up. Nothing worked.

Suddenly, the wagon ground to a halt. The old man was mumbling very quickly, rocking back and forth.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" asked the little girl.

Slowly, the man rose to his feet. Harry got up, raising his wand. His scar prickled intensely. It was the first time in eighteen years…

The old man turned.

Harry gasped and stumbled back. The little girl screamed. Victoire whimpered in her sleep as the mark began to bleed profusely. The elder's face was… it was twisted beyond all recognition, as if some weird, pulpish creature had attached itself… Harry threw a blast at the aberration before him; the old man flew out of the front, slamming into a tree.

Harry turned. Blood had saturated the bandage as was spreading across Victoire body. She twisted around, whimpering. "Help me help me…" The little girl had fallen to her knees, staring in abject horror.

A deep moan filled the air. _Inferi,_ Harry thought. He ran to the back of the wagon.

Thousands of inferi decked in decrepit armor were stumbling towards the wagon, arms extended. Many were mangled beyond recognition; some even had weapons sticking out of their body. Harry swore and raised his wand. "Little girl, I need your help."

He only heard Victoire's whimpering. _Dammit, she's in shock._ There was only one thing to do.

Harry jumped to the ground. "Incendius!" He shouted, and fire flared.

-

Hermione gazed over the utter destruction, face blank with shock. Four blocks had been devastated. Twisted corpses were strewn about, their faces grimacing in final, ghastly expressions of horror. Fires crackled angrily amongst the ruins. The torn roads were lined with smashed cars. A short distance away, muggle police had cordoned off the region, bewitched to believe that a chemical spill had taken place.

Ministry official were milling about, overwhelmed by horror of the sight. Hermione saw the faces of some familiar aurors among the ground; there were officials from the Division of Muggle Affairs, tending to the few surviving nonwizards. As she walked forward, towards the edge of the safe zone, she felt an arm on her shoulder.

Hermione turned "Yes?"

"Hello, Hermione." It was Luna Lovebottom.

"Luna. It's been a while." They shook hands perfunctorily.

"Yes," Luna agreed, "although I wish we could have been reunited under better circumstances."

"Same here. This... this is like the War. This is _worse_."

Luna nodded "With Mister Potter and most of his lieutenants missing, you're the highest-ranking member of the Division of Magical Law Enforcement," said Luna, in her soft voice. "By order of Minister Shacklebolt, you are proclaimed interim head of the agency, pending a Wizengamot investigation."

"They're just gone?" Hermione demanded.

"Vanished. He was trying to ambush Lupin, but was detected. Lupin started cursing indiscriminately, and he had to move in. Then…" Luna shook her head. "This happened. We've heard reports that there was an eclipse, and then some kind of _tornado_ landing."

"A tornado? An _eclipse?_ This doesn't make any sense. We aren't scheduled for another eclipse for years… And a tornado here? This must be magic."

"Yes, we're certain of that," acknowledged Luna. A half-dead muggle moaned balefully. Hermione shivered.

"And how many dead?"

"At least four hundred… if there were any more survivors when we got here, they're dead by now."

"Ugh… is this some kind of ultimate curse?"

"It's not known."

Hermione shook her head, climbing down to the small tent that the wizards had erected. Agents from Muggle Affairs were arguing about excuses; someone was vomiting out back.

"Luna… Is this the Egg of Behelit?"

"That's what I was sent here to find out."

"Well?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," Luna said, quietly.

"Come on, Luna. This is an act of dark magic the likes of which hasn't been seen since Voldemort! If you've got information about it, it's vital that we know!"

Luna glanced around. "I can't tell you myself, but I know how you could find out. I'm an unspeakable, you know…"

"If you're not going to tell me anything, why are you here?"

"Hermione, have you ever heard of the Egg of the Conqueror?"

"No," asked Hermione, puzzled.

"It's a very old artifact… that's what you should look for."

"Luna, this is a serious matter! If it's that important, tell me!"

"I cannot," said Luna, unhappily. "It saddens me to say so. However, the Egg is not such a well-kept secret that all except the unspeakable know nothing about it."

"You're saying that I have to find out my own?" Hermione demanded. "I'm going to file a complaint-"

"It won't accomplish anything," Luna said. "But… if you have the courage to study Egg of the Conqueror, talk to Borgin and Burkes'."

"_Those_ idiots?"

"Yes, them. They should know something. But for know, I have other matters to attend to…"

"Like what? Standing around and hinting at important bits of information?!" Hermione was fuming. The Department of Mysteries was obstructing an investigation-

"No, I'm going to see Ginny. She's quite distraught, you know."

-

Harry stood, breathing heavily. Blood seeped from a cut on his cheek. Scorched inferi were strewn across the ground, some still twitching. Slowly, Harry lowered his wand and turned around. The wagon stood, unharmed, nearby. A terrible silence had filled the mist-cloaked valley; no insects or birds could be heard, or even the whisper of the wind.

Harry lowered his wand and walked towards the wagon, slowly. He was too tired to think. He just wanted to-

A scream pierced the silence. Wrapped in her bloodstained blanket, Victoire stumbled out of the back of the wagon, terror scrawled on her face.

The little girl followed. She stared with the blank gaze of the inferi.

Suddenly, a chorus of groans filled the air. The inferi were getting back up, their burns _regenerating_. One grasped Harry's wand-arm in a vice-like grip Harry fruitlessly tried to break free; its mouth opened wide.

_WHOOSH._ The ghoul's eye exploded as an arrow entered it. It fell backwards, silent. Harry rushed forward to meet Victoire. She sobbed; Harry looked down and saw blood dripping from beneath the blanket.

Harry looked up. Advancing through the mist was the tallest man he'd ever seen; he was covered in a long dark cloak; a huge sword was slung over his back, scraping against the earth. He grinned, widely. The inferi were approaching him from all sides… Suddenly, the sword was drawn.

It swung in wide arcs; the ghouls disintegrated, their organs flying apart. The other inferi turned, suddenly ignoring Harry and Victoire. They charged at the dark swordsman, and to their deaths.

"Stay close," muttered Harry, raising his wand. But there was no need; the ghouls had lost all interest in him. They were intent on the cloaked man, and they were being destroyed for it.


	4. The Black Swordsman

**Harry Potter & the Egg of Behelit**

* * *

_The Black Swordsman_

His sanguinary rage went beyond the berserkergang experienced by the desperate and the insane. He was in a state of supreme anger, and in that state he could do anything, kill anything.

His blade cut broad arcs, smashing ghouls like children's toys. He left no survivors in his trail, only bones and scraps of flesh. They piled around him, torn apart, motionless piles of the dead. He was distantly aware of the two survivors, but he did not care who they were, or if they survived.

Perhaps hours passed, or maybe only minutes. Whatever the case, he suddenly realized he was alone. Ghouls lay on either side, shattered. The wagon sat in the middle of the woods, the horses. The survivors had run Gatts dragged himself forward, panting. His sword dragged along the ground, leaving a deep furrow. Finally, he reached the wagon and looked inside. Blood stains and a dead man.

Gatts shrugged and got inside.

The dead man lay face down, having bled profusely on the ground. Gatts started rifling through the crates and bags. His search was rewarded with bread.

As Gatts sat, eating quickly. A crow cawed. Gatts leaned forward and peaked outside. The scavengers had already descended on the ghouls, tearing at their flesh. The birds danced about, biting savagely. Gatts shrugged and continued eating.

_You can't escape…_ The voice dripped wickedness.

Gatts dropped the bread.

_We'll never stop hunting you…_

"Get away," snarled the swordsman.

_You can't run away…_

Gatts stumbled out of the wagon. "Fuck off!" he screamed.

_We nip at your heels, even now… _

Gatts raised his mechanical arm. The hand folded back; the concealed cannon fired into nothingness.

The spirits fell silent.

-

Hermione stared at the epic quantity of paperwork on her desk, looming over her like the Tower of London over its latest inmate.

_Jeez,_ she thought, _If I had known Harry was subjected to a fraction of this on a daily basis, I wouldn't have pestered him about house elves so much._

Deciding that a break would be expedient to her work, Hermione reclined for a few moments. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was in chaos – with half of their best aurors vanished, dark magicians were growing bolder and magical crime was increasing rapidly. Sighing, Hermione leaned forward and pulled out a blank piece of parchment.

_Ron,  
Gonna be a late night. Make dinner for the kids.  
Hermione_

She folded up the parchment and wrote her and Ron's name and address on the outside. Then, she tapped it once with her wand. It flew up in the air and darted off to the mail room. Resigned to her fate, Hermione grabbed a paper of her desk and began scrawling.

After a few moments, there was a knock on her door. "Ma'am?" inquired a nervous voice.

"Yes?" asked Hermione, looking up.

The door opened. A mousy-looking woman came in, nervously holding a letter. "I'm a courier, ma'am. I was asked to deliver this to you." She deposited the letter on the desk. Hermione picked up, curiously, and saw the return address.

Borgin & Burkes  
182 Knockturn Alley  
Diagon Alley, London

"Thank you," said Hermione, quietly, and gave the woman a few galleons. When she was gone, Hermione cut open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Miss Granger:_

_We indeed have the item you are looking for. We are holding it for you for exactly one month. It is priced at 2000 galleons._

_Sincerely_

_C. Burkes_

Hermione quickly placed the letter in her desk and magically locked it.

As she left her office, her secretary looked up, surprised.

"Going home, Ma'am?"

"Not quite. I just have some business that needs attending to." Hermione pulled on her cloak. "I'll be back shortly."

-

Harry froze. The forest had seemed to go on for miles. Victoire had lapsed into an oblivious silence; she stared at the ground, grunting responses when Harry tried to speak with her.

Finally, the end of the woods was near.

"Look," said Harry, awestruck.

Victoire looked up, and her expression changed.

Looming over them was a giant castle, surrounded by lean-to buildings. Farms stretched on for around; farmers tilled the fields in the warm sun; the looked no more than ants at this distance.

"Where are we?" whispered Victoire.

"I'm willing to bet that it isn't London," offered Harry.

They set off down the road. The Sun was beating down mercilessly, and the land was suffering for it. The crops and farmers looked sickly and parched; the ground was hard and dusty; winds blew across the land, starting dust devils that threw sand into the sky. An air of desolation and depression hung about the place; refugees were crouched in tents along the roadside. Harry frowned.

"This looks like medieval Europe," he muttered.

"We've traveled back in time?"

"It's within the realm of possibility."

"But why would they want us in the dark ages, or whatever?"

"Why did they turn Ted into a monster? I have no idea."

Victoire fell silent. After a while, they approached the city gates. People of all sorts streamed through the stone walls, under the watchful eye of the city guard. The guard wore plate armor and carried tall halberds.

As they entered, something grisly met them.

Inside, a guillotine sat on a raised platform; people swarmed it, shoving one another for a better look. A young woman was being dragged up the steps; she struggled every inch of the way, screaming for mercy. Harry stared, aghast.

On another platform sat a fat, robed man sitting comfortably beneath the overhanging cloth. Next to him was a wizened old herald; the herald stood, producing a scroll. "For the crimes of witchcraft, consortium with demons, and the sacrifice of newborn babes, this woman is sentenced to death!"

The crowd muttered. Their discontent was etched on their faces. Harry looked up at the condemned, then down at Victoire; the two looked remarkably alike. He furrowed his brow.

"Victoire, are you all right?"

"Yeah," she grunted.

"You look pale."

"I'm fine," she said, quietly. Harry shrugged and looked back up.

The girl was forced in the guillotine. The blade was being raised. Harry's fists clenched. He could do nothing… guards were everywhere.

"I'm innocent!" shrieked the girl, still trying to struggle free.

The blade descended. Victoire looked away.

Two heads hit the ground.

There was sudden pandemonium. People fled screaming as the blade traveled in wide arcs. Harry knew that blade. _That swordsman?!_

Victoire stepped back. "How did he get here so quickly?"

The swordsman knelt down, picked up the severed head of the guard, and flung it at the herald. The old man cried out and ducked. The head hit the platform with a splat.

The fat man reached down, nonchalantly, and picked it up. He gazed into its eyes, blissfully unaware of the panic in the crowd. He looked up. "This is a declaration of war, I suppose," he called out.

The Dark Swordsman grinned widely, and took off running. The guards made chase, blades at the ready.

-

A bell sounded as Hermione stepped into Borgin and Burke's.

The shop was filled, as always, with disgusting and highly suspect things. Pieces of human bodies, supposed posessions of dark wizards – one exhibit claimed to contain Voldemort's robe – and, of course, weird amulets and charms from all across the world. Hermione stepped towards the counter, and suddenly Burke appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Mrs. Granger!" he said in a fawning, slavish manner. "How good it is to see you!"

"Mr. Burke," she replied, coldly. "You have it?"

"I do."

He ducked down behind the counter. Hermione glanced around the shop. She would dearly love to find something that could put him in jail. Lamentably, there was nothing _illegal_ as such; at least nothing Hermione could notice in the short time Burke was hidden from view.

He emerged holding a black ebony box. "This is not the actual Egg, you should know," Burke said.

"Oh?"

"There are many things called the 'Egg of Behelit.' Alas, there is only one – and it has vanished with Theodore Lupin."

"I see. If this isn't the Egg, then what is it?"

"A lesser copy of the original. Whatever its function, this does the same thing, only less effectively."

"I see."

"This was very difficult to procure, I hope you realize."

"I said I would pay."

Hermione reached inside her robe and produced a purse. She dropped it on the counter. Burke opened it and quickly counted the galleons. "Thank you, Mrs. Granger. Come again!"

Hermione swiped up the egg and left.


End file.
